take a deep breath
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Dan pada malam itu, Finnick bersumpah,  sedikit demi sedikit Annie telah mengisi dirinya. Merasukinya. ;; finnick/annie, spoilers, membunuh wb tapi gagal.


**warning. **OOC, drabble, spoiler, segala macam kecacatan dalam fic.  
><strong>disclaimer. <strong>thg © suzanne collins  
><strong>sinopsis: <strong>Dan pada malam itu, Finnick bersumpah, sedikit demi sedikit Annie telah mengisi dirinya. Merasukinya.

;

**[take a deep breath]**

―

"_she crept up on me."_**  
><strong>―finnick odair, mockingjay

;

**i****―**

Finnick tak bisa berpikir. Sama sekali tidak.

Melihatnya hidup setelah gulungan-gulungan ombak menghempasnya. Melihatnya menarik napas dalam-dalam sementara peserta-peserta lain menggeliat tak berdaya di bawah air, menggapai-gapai permukaan air serta udara. Melihat terompet dibunyikan khusus untuk ia semata, si pemenang. Melihat jarum jam berhenti di satu tempat. Semua itu mungkin anugerah Tuhan, yang keberadaannya belum ia pernah cari.

Segalanya telah berakhir, batin Finnick, setelah otaknya dapat merangkai kata-kata simpel yang mengandung kekuatan dahsyat.

Tapi, ketika kamera terpusat pada gadis berambut hitam yang basah kuyup berenang seorang diri di laut maut, Finnick menarik kata-katanya. Segalanya belum berakhir. Ia dapat bisa melihat itu dari mata hijau laut Annie sekarang ini tidak sejernih laut yang mereka sering arungi bersama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ii―**

"Aku mendengar suara-suara mereka, Finnick. Selalu. Pagi, siang, malam. Mereka menghantuiku, Finnick. Mengejarku. Menjerit di telingaku. Mencekik leherku. Menarikku jauh ke dasar laut. Mereka... mereka..."

Finnick mendesah pelan ketika matanya menatap Annie duduk di atas tempat tidur empuk dalam keadaan gemetar. Sejak dinobatkan menjadi seorang pemenang, rasa takut mulai meledak dalam mata Annie, bagai ratusan kembang api yang bisa merenggut nyawa manusia dan menjadi bencana. Finnick tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengutuk Capitol di bayang-bayang karena menjadikan Annie, satu-satunya orang yang menjadi pegangan hidupnya, sebagai korban.

Finnick pun bergerak ke samping Annie, memandangnya lama seraya titik-titik air mata jatuh membasahi seprei. Jam berdetik pelan. Tik-tok. Finnick menunggu.

Akhirnya Annie meremas erat ujung baju Finnick. Tak sengaja kukunya meninggalkan bekas sesaat di kulitnya. Annie menengadahkan kepala; mata hijau laut yang keruh dan basah memandang Finnick lama.

"Temani aku malam ini."

Finnick mengusap pipi Annie sampai jejaknya menghilang, membaringkan tubuh mereka berdua tanpa mengistirahatkan kepala mereka di atas bantal, lalu menarik selimut sampai melewati batas kepalanya. Dalam kegelapan itu, yang terdengar hanyalah sesenggukan lemah Annie serta desahan napas mereka bergabung menjadi satu. Air mata Annie terasa dingin di pahanya. Mereka tak melepas satu sama lain sampai pagi.

Dan pada malam itu, Finnick bersumpah, sedikit demi sedikit Annie telah mengisi dirinya. Merasukinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**iii―**

Bibir itu tak berhenti mengatakan "gila".

_Orang-orang bilang aku gila. Anak-anak itu bilang aku gila. Aku mendengar ibuku mengatakan bahwa aku sudah gila. Seluruh orang Capitol bilang aku gila. Seluruh penduduk Panem bilang aku gila._

_Annie Cresta, si gadis gila dari Distrik 4._

Finnick muak mendengar kata itu, meski ia pernah mengatakannya dengan terpaksa, dan alasan ia mengatakan Annie gila juga sudah terlupakan. Tapi sosok Annie yang berdiri di hadapannya, yang berbaring di sampingnya, yang merasukinya, hanyalah seorang perempuan.

Sebulan setelah kata-kata gila itu mulai terucap dari bibir ranum itu, Annie duduk di pojok kamar dan bertanya: "Apa aku gila, Finnick? Orang-orang bilang aku gila."

Finnick mendesah dan berlutut di hadapan Annie. Ia menyingkirkan rambut dari kening Annie, menatap kedua permata itu dengan tatapan lembut seperti sentuhan ajaib yang selalu ia berikan ketika Annie membutuhkannya.

"Apa aku benar-benar gila? Mereka mengatakan bahwa aku gila. Suara-suara itu. Dan... dan―" Annie mengatupkan mulutnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan menutup telinganya. Satu dua tiga. Ia membuka matanya, tangan kembali berada di pangkuan. "Apa aku gila di matamu, Finnick?"

"Tidak," tukas Finnick seraya menjatuhkan keningnya terhadap kening Annie. "Kau hanya gadis biasa yang terlibat dalam masalah luar biasa. Hanya itu."

Annie memandang lama mata Finnick, mencari percikan cahaya dalam mata yang mulai mengkeruh itu. Finnick tak keberatan, asalkan Annie tidak melepaskan tangannya.

"Tarik napasmu dalam-dalam," kata Finnick.

Mereka menutup mata mereka dan merasakan air laut mengalir pelan di atas kepala mereka, seakan mereka akan tenggelam dan hidup bersama-sama selamanya.

.

.

.

**iv―**

Finnick pikir mentalnya sudah terganggu. Oh, mentalnya memang sudah mengalami gangguan sejak tubuhnya dijual oleh Snow. Tapi, ia mungkin akan lebih gila dan membutuhkan lebih banyak morfin lagi jika mendengar jeritan Annie di penjara Capitol, disiksa setengah mati.

Tik-tok. Jam berdetik. Membuat simpul lagi dan lagi dan lagi sampai jari-jarinya merah. Tik-tok. Finnick menunggu. Tik-tok.

.

.

.

**v―**

"Finnick! Finnick!"

Mereka bertemu lagi, menutup jarak dan ruang di antara mereka, merasakan napas yang beradu di sela-sela hidung, mencinta lagi dalam kegilaan yang telah mencapai tingkat maksimum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**vi―**

Tak bisa ia melepas senyum di wajahnya. Kebahagiaan mengisi seluruh sudut di hatinya sejak Annie Cresta resmi menjadi miliknya untuk selamanya. Cincin yang berkilauan di jemari mereka bahkan lebih bercahaya dibandingkan melihat selarik cahaya menembus air laut. Finnick menggenggam tangannya erat, tak mau melepaskan tangannya serta statusnya yang telah menjadi suami dari Annie Cresta dan ayah dari bayi yang belum ditentukan namanya. Bagaimanapun juga waktu takkan pernah cukup untuk mereka berdua, sebab kematian menanti di ujung jalan.

"Aku akan kembali," bisik Finnick ketika mereka sedang makan siang bersama Katniss dan lainnya. Perlahan-lahan Finnick melepaskan tangannya dari sela-sela jari Annie. "Aku akan kembali untukmu."

Annie membalas, "Aku menanti." Si gadis gila dari Distrik 4 pun menutup mata, tak berani menatap punggung yang menjauh dari tempatnya duduk berbincang-bincang dengan orang-orang yang baru ia kenal.

.

.

.

**vii―**

Tik-tok. Annie dan janinnya menanti Finnick.  
>Tik-tok. Berita telah datang: Finnick mati dimakan <em>mutt<em>.  
>Tik-tok. Mayat Finnick tidak ditemukan.<br>Tik-tok. Jeritannya sendiri menghantui dirinya.  
>Tik-tok. Ia tak sanggup menutup telinganya ketika Finnick berbisik di telinganya.<p>

Tik-tok. Tik-tok. Tik-tok.

.

.

.

**viii―**

Ada jiwa raga baru tertidur di pangkuannya, sesekali merintih dan terisak. Annie membelai pelan rambut bayinya, membisik pelan namanya.

Finn Nickolas Odair-Cresta ― Finn Nickolas Odair ― Finn Nickolas ― Finn Nickolas ― Finnickolas ― _Finnick_.

Annie menangis. Air matanya tumpah di atas kening bayinya. Manik mata mungil itu membuka pelan bagai bunga yang terbuat dari permata terbuka untuk pertama kalinya, mempertanyakan sesuatu yang ia tak mengerti. Annie merengkuhnya erat dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam, mendengar bisikan Finnick. Ia kembali merasakan air laut mengalir pelan di atas kepala mereka, seakan mereka akan tenggelam dan hidup bersama-sama selamanya.

Annie menggumam, "Datanglah kembali padaku."

;

**ffnotes. **Bagian **i **sampai **iii **berada dalam rentang waktu sekitar post-70th Hunger Games, di mana Annie menjadi seorang pemenang dan menjadi "gila" karena melihat partner distriknya mati. sementara pada bagian **iv **sampai **viii **berada dalam rentang waktu Mockingjay sampai post-Mockingjay

**a/n. **saya kaget Mockingjay tidak bikin saya wow seperti yang bisa dilakukan THG dengan Catching Fire. berlalu begitu saja. maaf jelek. udah lama ga nulis ff dan kemampuan nulis saya berkurang omg kalo mau saya hapus ini bilang aja. kalo ada yang bingung dan mau bertanya pm saja, meski mungkin balasnya lama.


End file.
